Forest Escape
Method 1 - Hovering Discovered by Cosmo First, head to the Business Scrub in the Lost Woods. Activate ISG off the Gossip Stone, and then align slightly to the left. The goal is to sidehop to the left and use the Business Scrub's deku nut attacks to hover in the air. You need to continue doing this along the left side of the wall. After gaining enough height and distance, you must then use the deku nut attack and Megaflip to the Lost Woods bridge. Method 2 - Faster hovering Discovered by Kazooie It is possible to get the same height and distance as in method 1 with fewer nuts. This involves using 3 backflips along the wall, this time angled slightly to the right. After the 3 backflips, you now can Z target the Business Scrub and change your angle, just be careful not to get hit from his deku nuts, or shield them back, killing him. You can roll as they are approaching to usually just break them. You want to change your angle to the same as it was in method one, slightly to the left. At this point, you may need one or two sidehops to the left to gain the last bit of height or distance. Then just megaflip like before to land on the ropes. Method 3 - Bridge Clip Discovered by kirby8943 The fastest way to the Lost Woods bridge is by clipping through it. This means that the height and distance required are significantly lower. Unfortunately, it is a near pixel perfect trick, but is still possible on a console. You want to aim a little further to the left before starting this one. Only two or three sidehops to the left are needed in this case. Then, instead of doing a megaflip, you can do a mega sidehop. You want to aim slightly to the right of the tree. Link will actually clip the bridge from underneath. The position is absolutely key so watch the video and try and replicate it as much as possible. Method 4 - Deku Nuts Discovered by Runnerguy2489 This is much different than the other 3 methods. In order to do this trick, you must first do the Walking While Talking trick using the crawl space near the training area where you get the Kokiri Sword. The only item you can do this with is a deku nut, so make sure to buy them first. You can either wait until Navi wants to talk to you and then use her by pressing C-up, or quickly read the sign just outside the crawl space. After setting up the trick, you must now navigate Link over to where you would leave the forest normally. You should now have a free range of motion, but it's obviously still hard to move around. Find your way through the fence. You can either zig and zag out of the fenced area, or try and jump up on it and get outside of it from the side. Either way, you will want to navigate your way down to the exit. Joystick movements will depend on the angle you started with. Do what makes sense as though Link were targetting an object where you were originally standing. He will move in a circular fashion around this spot. It takes a little getting used to this but it's not too difficult. Once you find it, Link will simply leave, the Kokiri kid will not be there. Note that this method can be done without a sword or a shield. However, using this method will mean you have to receive the fairy ocarina and watch the cutscene with Saria, so it is actually slower than the other methods, but may be useful if the fairy ocarina is to be collected in a run. Method 5 - Water ESS Discovered by MrGrunz At the small pond in Kokiri with the waterfall, jump onto the middle platform. Face torward where Mido should be and sidehop off torward the waterfall and jumpslash. If you time the jumpslash correctly you should ricochet off of the platform and splash into the water. Now when you ricochet hold your joystick slightly up and diagnol. If done correctly you should have activated ess. Make sure you keep your joystick in that position! Now ess over to where the kokiri guy blocking your way to Hyrule Field and ess into the corner that's closest to the kokiri sword area. If you have enough speed, when you tlak to the Kokiri you should glitch through him. When you finish the text, you should now be a bit inside the tunnel. Manuver the Kokiri so he will glitch through the wall and fall oob... (see video for better description) Method 6 - Crouch Stab Clip Discovered by Pokey Cut the sign down by the Kokiri Gaurd. Crouch down parallel to the wall and aim your shield a tad bit to the left. Now just simply crouch stab and then quickly press A. If all done correctly then you should have clipped through the gaurd just like the ESS does. Now this is SO much easier then MrGrunz's way but unfortanately this requires the shield while Grunz's only requires the sword.